Does He; Will He?
by Laurel Slivers
Summary: was just thinking


  
Disclaimer:  
I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.  
  
  
Tittle: Will he?; Does he?  
Written by Laurel Slivers  
l_slivers@hotmail.com  
  
  
Who does he love anyway?  
  
  
Does he love Serenity, the Moon Princess he fell for  
and was engaged to? The female who exuded an aura  
of grace and elegance in everything that she did? A girl  
who could be called a woman because of her uncommon  
sensuality?   
  
  
Does he see her in me?   
  
Did he see even a bit of his princess, whom he risked his life  
in an attempt to save hers?   
  
Did he see her who filled his dreams and thoughts with  
anticipation of their evidently blissful future?  
  
Did he see his heroine, the epitome of what is good and right,  
ruling beside him?  
  
Does he see his destined one, whose destiny was linked with  
his even during the beginning of the universe?  
  
  
  
Does he hear her in my voice?  
  
Did he remember her voice of tinkling glass bells, responding  
to his?   
  
Does he hear her footsteps, walking with him, in mine?   
  
Does he hear her applause, the ultimate accolade, which he  
strived for to claim?  
  
Does he hear the words of tender love she offered to him,  
in my own?  
  
  
  
  
Does he feel her tender touch, everytime she gave her hand  
onto to his, trusting him with all her heart?  
  
Does he feel the silky feel of her golden tresses, slightly grazing  
his skin?  
  
Does he feel her alabaster skin, uncomparable to the finest   
velvet in existence?  
  
Does he feel her warmth, proving the existence of such a   
heavenly creature on earth?  
  
Does he feel the strength of her fathomless azure gaze,   
penetrating his?  
  
Does he feel the stirrings of love eternal everytime he felt her  
existence?  
  
^^^^^  
  
But, is his love still the same to that of his love, several millenia   
ago?  
  
  
^^^^^  
  
Or does he love the person who stands before him right now, the  
personification of his reincarnated princess?  
  
  
^^^^^  
  
  
Will he love the girl who is obviously a klutz, who could be voted  
President of Klutzes Anonymous(if there ever is one?)?  
  
Will he love this girl, who keeps tripping on her own feet wherever  
she goes?  
  
Will he love this girl, whose voice could be classified  
in the decibels of foghorns, everytime she wails and screams?  
  
Will he love this girl, who cries, at the slightest provocation, attesting  
to her nature of being a crybaby?  
  
Will he love this girl, who can never get anything higher than a 30 in  
any test or quiz?  
  
Will he love this girl whose brain seems to be filled only with air and  
nothing more?  
  
Will he love this girl, who could be bribed with a triple layer ice cream  
sundae with hot chocolate fudge and a cherry on top?  
  
Will he love this girl, whose allowance is spent on trying to beat the  
top score in the Sailor V game?  
  
Will he love this girl, whose idle time is spent on chatting, shopping and  
the like?  
  
Will he love this girl, who had hit him many times with a balled up test  
paper on his head?  
  
Will he love this girl who never gets through a day without saying at   
least ten gomen nasai's, trying to amend a mistake she will inevitably  
repeat?  
  
Will he love this girl who thinks her role as super hero is just a dream  
she could wake up out of?  
  
^^^^  
  
As the wise say,   
  
Live in the present. The past could be or not what we have seen or  
think.   
  
This is the present. The past has happened. It will never return.   
  
Meddle with the past and it will result to something, you wish had  
never happened.  
  
The present is what we have created and decided it to be.   
  
We could only look back to the present in the future and see what   
we have done wrong.  
  
  
  
The future is before us.  
  
  
Live! Love! Hate! Fear! Enjoy! ...   
  
  
...Life today  
  
  
Decide what you will do.  
  
  
And look back into the past somewhere in the future and NEVER say,  
  
"I COULD HAVE...!"  
  
  
to the wind of memories.................................   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
I am not angry with Sailor Moon. I just had to put them in there.  
K? Sorry for this crap. Email me at l_slivers@hotmail.com  
for any comments, suggestions or FLAMES.  
  
Buh-bye!  
  
~Laurel Slivers 


End file.
